Trouble at Paragon City!
by Nakkasu
Summary: City of Heroes is the property of NCsoft, WoW is the property of Blizzard, All characters belongs to me, The universe they are in, property of their respective owners. Story of evil vs good, betrayal vs Loyalty, Neutrality changes
1. Chapter 1

**Trouble at Paragon City**

**A CoH and WC crossover**

**By Nakkasu**

Gindor

Little did he knew, that Gindor was about to live, yet again, one hell of a day.. as he was walking througout Stormwind looking for Bianca, He'd start to wonder if she was even in town, notheless.. there was still time to look around the Dwarven District.. Running like crazy, he would go towards his final destination in high hopes..

Heaven's Shield and Nightstriker

Heaven, alias, Robert Valiant, would look around, feeling something was out in the cosmos.. He was one of the fewest people at his time, to had survive an extinction from a genocide caused by Kings and Princes afraid of his own race, a race of pure beings, beings that could control the skys, beings that could fly, beings that were angelic.. They were afraid they were the messengers of God, thinking they were made to overthrown them to the ground.. But since his first meeting with Nightstriker in the lands of France, He knew his place wasnt in the past, He knew that it was in the future that he would see his true value, the one from a hero.. But his newest home would had proven difficult as all the technologies were almost as if he saw demons everywhere! It took awhile for Nightstriker, alias. Takeo Zushi to tell him that they were simply ways to travel.. like his wings, but on the ground. Robert now knew that without his friend, he would had never known true peace.. but peace was to be soon disrupt as the crazy doctor Zabowsky used their DNA to create identical beings.. rid of any kindness and senses of Justice, perfect killing machines, one could use his powers to call forth.. unnatural beings, and the other.. knew to put himself in the shadows. Heaven and Night fought bravelly against their doppelgangers and won, but the death of the Evil Doctor was the consequence.. Both Heroes were seen as Anti-Heroes.. But they didn't back down form it, a few years later, the doppelgangers stroked again! At their base..

Next Chapter,

Trouble at Paragon City

The begining of a great disturbance..


	2. Chapter 2

**Trouble at Paragon City**

**The collide**

**A Heaven and Night Chapter**

As the day past, Heaven was almost out of it, completing the machine Striker was building seemed as much impossible as learning his friend's language. He walked by as Striker was under the machine.. repairing some broken pipes. A snapping sound would be suddenly heard! A scream following :

-Ite~tsu! Orokana denji parusu!

-Mind you speak in English Takeo? Already your language is as strange as the machines you create! But do you HAVE to speak in a foreign language while I have troubles with English already! Heaven would yell out loud while Takeo slipped over him

- I am sorry my friend, I never meant to make you angry, I simply got shocked by this machine.. Somehow the pipes are pierced.. Zabowsky made a lot of damage in his last attempt to destroy Us!.. Takeo Replied, obviously annoyed by all the damage caused to their base..

The base.. An underground facility hiding under Atlas Park, a square inside the great city of Paragon City, the so called City of Heroes, a city where evil lurks in every shadow, and where Heroes collides with villains in minor parts of the city, like Siren's Call, a place completely destroyed by Recluse's goons and mercenaries. But was not Heaven or Nightstriker's problem, their problem was their doppelgangers hiding inside the city, attacking anything they encounter, civilians, other villains, gangsters and the police. Statesman, one of Paragon's greatest heroes ever known since World War II has confronted them once, the confrontation was so brutal that the vile doppelgangers went into an unknown cave, going deep into the earth.. no one has heard of them ever since. Witch has made Heaven and Night sigh in relief. For the moment.

-Robert, You mind giving me that wrench? Takeo said to his friend

-Errr.. He'd look around, unsure of what was a ''wrench'' again..

-The thingy over there.. Takeo sighed.. Heaven may be a strong fighter, but his ways of knowing what things are.. are most disturbing. He'd then shrug going about his own business

-Ah! Merci.. Thank you! I meant.. Sorry.. I still have some.. problemes.. this language is so hard to learn when you spend all of your life with only one language.. Heaven chuckled out, seeming nervous

-Well do not worry my metal friend, Guess what I did to learn english! Takeo replied, ready to say something utterly silly

-What is it Mon ami? Heaven then asked.

-I learned English by transplanting this language dev- Oh right.. You don't know anything of technology.. He would sigh, teaching Heaven of the knowledge of technology would be a hard task..

They would then go back to their things Takeo returning under the machine, an awkward silence following, They both sigh as they thought of what will happen now, since Zabowsky was dealt with, They would surelly become street heroes once more, but that did not made them mad


End file.
